


Day of Thanks

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute short fic about Levi's first celebrated Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Thanks

Day of Thanks

In this era of death and bloodshed, holidays were often taken for granted. Not that Levi knew any holidays, or even when they were. Having grown up on the streets, having been a notorious street thug, one didn’t think of or celebrate such things. Half the time he even forgot when his own birthday was. 

This day promised to be like any other. He awoke early, earlier than the others. Dressing in his typical outfit, he headed toward the kitchen. One thing he didn’t really like about being in hiding; he had to make his own coffee. Not that he couldn’t do it; in fact, he was very good at brewing coffee. No, he just liked having someone else make it for him. 

He sat quietly at the table, sipping from a mug. He’d give the brats until he finished his drink before dragging them out of bed. Even if they were in hiding, it was no reason to be lazy. They needed to stay fit, for when they could return to the line of action. 

A yawn alerted him to the presence. “Morning, Heichou.” The shifter walked in, rubbing his eyes. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like shit, as usual.” He took in Eren’s unkempt appearance, frowning. “You, brat?” 

“Fine.” 

He didn’t look fine. Not that Levi was one to judge; the Captain always looked like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. “Nightmares again?” The question was out before he thought about it. 

Eren looked at Levi in surprise. The Captain never asked anything beyond the morning greeting. “A few.” He admitted. Then, because the other male had initiated conversation, he had to ask, had to know. “Does it ever get any easier?” 

Levi set his empty mug down. “No. You just learn to live without sleep.” After a few minutes of silent brooding, he stood and handed the mug to Eren to wash. “Time to wake up the rest of the brats.”   
…………………………………………………………………..  
He spent most of the day pitting the teens against each other, watching reflexes battle tactics, correcting where he saw fit. He himself paired off against each of them, seeing what they could do. He went easy on Mikasa, much to her chagrin. But he wasn’t about to injure her further. He needed everyone in his squad in top shape. He took note when Eren disappeared, but it didn’t concern him. It was the shifter’s day to cook dinner, and he knew Eren took more time to cook than the others. 

After training was done, he sent his squad to wash in the nearby lake. The water was icy this time of year, but they only had one bath, and the others didn’t know how to keep it properly clean. So the bath was reserved for him. He filled it with lukewarm water; heat was hard to come by, so they used it mainly for cleaning and cooking. Undressing, he slid into the water with a sigh. 

At first, he didn’t realize anything out of the ordinary was happening. Loud noise was common with a bunch of teenagers and he had dozed during his bath. But the scent wafting into the bathroom was different than anything he’d smelled before for meals. Just what was Eren making? Emptying the tub, scrubbing out the ring, and dressing, he walked out of the room, water still clinging to his hair. 

The sight in the kitchen actually made his jaw drop and his eyes widen. It wasn’t just Eren cooking; they all were in there. How they didn’t manage to trip over each other was beyond him. 

Eren caught sight of his Captain, and gave him a radiant smile. “Happy Day of Thanks, Heichou!” 

“Wh… what?” 

“Day of Thanks. A day when we celebrate how grateful we are to be alive.” He stepped closer, grabbing Levi’s hand and leading him to the table. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you sit?” 

That actually sounded like a good idea, so he slid into one of the chairs, eyes watching everyone. Whatever he was smelling… it was different, but it made his stomach growl in hunger. 

Things were set on the table, dishes that he’d never seen before. But the main dish, the one that made his eyes widen, was the giant game bird Jean carried to the table. “What… is that?” 

“Turkey, Sir.” Armin answered as he brought plates. “Sasha got it. She’s a really good marksman.” 

He fixed his eyes on the girl, who blushed and looked down. “Well done, Braus.” 

Eren and the others sat. Levi was all set to dig in to these new dishes, but no one moved, so he looked at Eren, who he was surprised to find looking at him. 

“My family… had a tradition for Day of Thanks. We would say what we were thankful for for the year. I thought we could do that now, start it as a tradition for our squad.” He turned to his right. “Mikasa, will you start?” 

The girl was silent for a moment. “I’m thankful to be alive.” She spoke in a quiet voice. 

When it was apparent she wasn’t going to say anymore, Armin spoke up. “I’m thankful we’re all here, able to share this meal.” He blushed suddenly. “And I’m thankful for… friendship that might become something more.” 

There was an answering blush from Jean. _Well, well._ Levi thought. That would be one less headache. The taller male had been moody ever since the death of his friend, Marco. 

Sasha was next. “I’m thankful for the food!” 

There were chuckles from around the table. A few more people and it was Eren’s turn. “I’m thankful for being here with my friends. And with you, Heichou. Thank you for choosing us as your squad.” 

His throat actually burned, which made it difficult to talk. “I… am thankful for… brats like you.” He turned to Eren. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you, Eren. It means a lot to me.” 

The shifter blushed. “W… well, let’s dig in.” 

Levi’s first bite of turkey was heavenly. He didn’t say anything while he ate, preferring instead to listen to the quiet conversations. 

Once they were done eating, he watched all the food get packed away and put into cold storage. He waited, sipping a new mug of coffee until Eren was alone. Then he stood, positioning himself behind Eren as the shifter washed his hands. 

Eren turned, nearly crashing into Levi. “Oh, Heichou! I’m sorry; I didn’t see you there. Um… did you need something?” 

He stepped closer, watching the shifter automatically flinch. Closing his arms around Eren, he rested his head against his chest. He could feel the surprise in the shifter’s posture. “Thank you, Eren. I really mean it; thank you.” 

The teen hesitantly placed his arms around his Captain. “You’re welcome… Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wanted to write something cute for today.


End file.
